Pra dizer Adeus
by Tharys
Summary: Não é songfic. MiloxCamus, yaoi leve. Milo vai embora de casa.
1. Chapter 1

Pra Dizer Adeus

N/A: Boa tarde a todos! Já aviso que não é nenhuma songfic, eu só tomei o nome emprestado sem autorização... (:-P) Essa fic também não tem relação alguma com as MxC que escrevi anteriormente. Espero que gostem!

Capítulo I

No próximo sábado faria dois anos que estavam juntos. Não que Camus se importasse com datas, mas sabia que Milo ficaria furioso se o francês não fizesse nada para comemorar. Afinal, pensava Camus, não custa nada fazer alguma coisa. Gostava mais de Milo do admitia. Não era à toa que o passo de morarem juntos tenha sido proposto por Camus.

- No que ta pensando em fazer? – o companheiro de escritório de Camus, Mu, dava umas sugestões. – Tem um restaurante muito bom perto daqui, não sei se já viu.

- Vi,vi. – Camus ajeitou os óculos quadrados enquanto examinava uma papelada. – Acho que vai ser algo simples.

- Entendi. – Mu levou uma das mãos ao próprio queixo. – Seja o que for, vai ser uma boa, né? Milo parecia meio amuado nesses dias.

Camus não disse nada, mas concordou internamente. Não demonstrava, claro, mas uma pontinha de preocupação o incomodava há uns dias. Desde um dia em que Milo voltou tarde, uma sexta-feira, e estava estranho. Camus não perguntou, mas sentiu ali algo errado. O francês às vezes se perguntava se ele mesmo não estava trabalhando demais.

- Camus, você não anda trabalhando muito, não? – Mu perguntou repentinamente.

Camus sobressaltou-se discretamente. Será que estava pensando muito alto?

- Eu?

- É. Sei lá, você tá muito focado aqui dentro. Não que eu queira me meter, mas já me metendo... Podia ter um tempo a mais com o Milo.

Sem resposta.

- Desculpa, não devia estar me metendo. Vou pra minha sala, qualquer coisa...

- O.K. .

Agora que Camus não conseguia mais se concentrar no serviço. Vendo-se sozinho, largou-se na cadeira e tirou os óculos, massageando a ponte do nariz. Soltou o ar pelas narinas, com certa irritação. Mu tinha razão, como sempre. Estava tão preso ali que muitas vezes mal falava com Milo. Outras tantas vezes chegava tarde em casa, e tão cansado que negava ao parceiro algum carinho.

E por que tanto trabalho? Simples, rebatia mentalmente. Queria manter a casa; mesmo que Milo trabalhasse, não tinha o melhor emprego do mundo. E sua carteira estava sempre vazia, pelo menos desde uns meses...

Camus batucou a haste dos óculos levemente sobre a escrivaninha. Não. Milo podia ser intenso e sensual, diga-se de passagem, mas não era do tipo que procurava por outras. O francês riu de si mesmo por estar pensando na hipótese, embora não conseguisse evitar ficar preocupado.

- Melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. – Disse a si mesmo.

-x-

Faltava um dia, e estava tudo pronto. Tiraria um dia para eles, já tinha falado com o chefe de Milo, e com o próprio chefe, arrumando desculpas. Fariam o que quisessem no sábado.

- Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu seguro as pontas. – Mu deu um tapa amigável no ombro de Camus, abrindo um sorriso estimulante.

- Obrigado, _mesmo_.

Chegou mais cedo em casa na sexta-feira, e encontrou a casa vazia. De princípio deu de ombros; tomou um banho, separou uns DVDs que Milo gostava (Cada filme sem conteúdo algum, resmungava Camus). Sentou no sofá para esperar, escolheu um livro para ler enquanto aguardava.

Vieram as nove horas, vieram as dez. Camus passou a olhar o relógio de pulso com mais freqüência. Onze. Sua mão coçou para pegar o celular, e ver se tinha alguma chamada perdida. Onze e meia, e nada. Tinha sono, mas sabia que não dormiria até Milo chegar.

Passava de meia-noite e quinze, e um estalinho de maçaneta alertou o francês. A porta se abriu e se fechou. Camus levantou e virou o corpo para ver quem chegava.

Milo estava em pé no meio do hall. Estava com as mãos dentro da jaqueta; parecia bem abatido. Talvez até mais magro.

- Mi...

O grego passou direto, subiu as escadas numa indiferença típica de Camus, e que era desconhecida vinda de Milo. Camus subiu as escadas atrás dele, seguiu-o até entrarem no quarto. Milo acendeu o abajur e tirou o casaco jogando-o por cima da cama. Camus tocou-o no ombro, mas a reação do grego não foi das melhores.

- O que foi?

Camus se surpreendeu. A face de Milo, agora contra a luz do abajur, parecia mais escura e magra,apresentava olheiras e exalava agressividade; o queixo estremeceu.

- Chegou tarde.

- Não me diga. Não vai perguntar onde eu tava? – A voz dele era baixa e ofensiva.

- Só fiquei preocupado.

- Preocupado? Você? Comigo? Ah, ta, conta outra. – O grego deu as costas, ficando de frente para o abajur.

- Por que você ta assim?

As costas de Milo endureceram, como se o grego prendesse a respiração. Virou o rosto demoradamente, num gesto quase dramático.

- Não quero mais saber, Camus. Eu cansei.

O que ele estava dizendo? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto ele estava fora?

- Milo, o que há com...?

- Nada. Exatamente isso. – Afastou-se de Camus e abriu com força o armário, e socou umas roupas dentro de uma bolsa velha.

Camus o segurou pelo braço, mas foi repelido pelo grego.

- Guarda suas coisas de volta...

- Não me enche.

- Qual é o seu problema?

Milo trincou a mandíbula antes de falar.

- Nada que seja da sua conta.

- _Você_ é da minha conta.

- Eu era.

Fechou o zíper com força, jogou a bolsa por cima do ombro.

- Depois eu pego o resto.

Camus se irritou. Puxou o grego pelo ombro e o prensou contra a parede do quarto.

- Droga, sai de cima!

- Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu. – Um tom muito enraivecido saiu dos lábios de Camus. Milo estreitou os olhos.

- Então vê se abre bem as orelhas: Eu não quero mais saber. – Deu uma pausa, desviando o olhar azul. – O amor acabou.

Involuntariamente, Camus afrouxou o aperto. Milo se desvencilhou dele e saiu, batendo a porta.

Não saberia dizer o que era, mas algo desconhecido parecia ter roubado o calor do ambiente. O foco parecia se perder. Camus estava sem entender.

E nisso um rodamoinho de pensamentos o invadiram; lembrava-se de Milo sumir durante as noites, e de estar estranho há tempos... E também a própria ausência. Talvez tivesse mesmo uma parcela de culpa. E não podia impedi-lo.

Andou pelo quarto e encostou-se à janela, a tempo de ver Milo saindo a passos largos e entrar num carro desconhecido, que partiu deixando só a fumaça pra trás.

Continua.

N/A: Err... Acho que não tenho muito a ser dito, né? Só que a história continua até o capítulo dois (pelo menos esse é o meu plano), mas vai saber. Espero que tenham gostado... Ou não. 8D

Abraços! \o


	2. Chapter 2

CAP II

N/A: OK, pessoal! Uma boa tarde, ou noite, para quem está lendo. Desculpem a demora! Tanta coisa na cabeça que eu acabei deixando a fic pra terceiro plano (Na verdade, ela esqueceu). Espero que gostem, e obrigada pelas reviews! São sempre estimulantes; adoro todas vocês, que lêem! E mesmo quem não comente... Enfim! Vamos ao que interessa!

* * *

Dentro de dois dias, Milo buscou seus pertences da casa sem trocar quaisquer palavras com Camus. O francês também não insistiu; sabia o quanto Milo era irredutível e convicto em relação às suas atitudes.

A casa, vazia, era algo insuportável. Camus não queria mais ficar ali, mesmo que não admitisse, Milo fazia-lhe muita falta. Lançou-se de vez ao trabalho. Talvez assim fosse mais fácil lidar com a situação.

Assim se seguiu durante dois meses. Nenhum sinal de Milo. Talvez ele estivesse bem, onde quer que esteja.

- Camus?

Levantou os olhos rapidamente. Diabos, Mu tinha mesmo o dom de apanhá-lo enquanto começava a entrar em devaneios.

- Diga, Mu.

- Bom, o pessoal da empresa tá combinando de juntar todo mundo naquele barzinho aqui perto... Sabe? Então. Na sexta-feira, depois do expediente. – Mu deu um sorrisinho, tentando convencer o amigo a sair da maçante tarefa. Camus voltou os olhos para os papéis, bateu algumas vezes a borracha do lápis na mesa e pensou.

- Nem sabia que você era de beber.

- E não sou mesmo. Só achei que um pouco de distração seria bom. Já faz um tempo que você tá tão fissurado aí no trabalho que...

- Tudo bem.

Mu enfim percebeu a hora de calar, e com um aceno leve de cabeça se afastou do escritório de Camus. Quando o francês se viu sozinho, passou os olhos pelo calendário em seu computador. Dois meses? Já era tanto tempo? E Milo sem dizer nada? Pare, Camus, pensava ele sozinho. Página virada.

Não era bem assim. Na sexta-feira, quando saiu com seus colegas para a happy-hour, Camus se incomodou. O bar era a cara de Milo. E o francês não ficou à vontade. Era sempre Milo, Milo... Tô pior que mulher, pensava Camus, enquanto via os demais rirem ao seu redor.

Enquanto estava na tentativa do segundo copo de cerveja, ergueu os olhos ao reconhecer uma figura conhecidíssima. Os cabelos longos e cacheados não haviam de enganar. Camus pediu licença, levantou-se da mesa e andou em curtos passos até a pessoa, que se apoiava pelos cotovelos na bancada e pedia uma dose de vodka.

- Ariadne...?

A moça virou o rosto, fazendo os cabelos também girarem por cima do ombro. Os olhos de um cristalino azul-piscina que contrastavam com o rosto anormalmente magro e com as olheiras fundas. Camus sentiu o próprio estômago afundar-se ao se lembrar do...

- Oi, Camus... – Ela deu um meio sorriso, e tamborilou na bancada com os dedos. – Andou sumido, como tá?

O francês levou uns segundos antes de responder.

- Bem – disse, sem muita certeza. Ariadne virou por um instante o rosto quando o barman vinha trazer-lhe o copo. – Você parece... abatida.

- Ah, é. – Ariadne suspirou, voltou a apoiar o queixo na mão. – Dia sim, dia não no hospital, não é nada agradável... – Riu pelo nariz, apertando de leve os lábios.

Camus franziu as sobrancelhas, e estreitou os olhos; realmente, ela aparentava estar meio doente... O que havia de ser? Antes que sequer abrisse a boca, Ariadne prosseguiu.

- Pensei que ia perguntar do meu irmão. - Disse ela, num fio de voz.

Os músculos das costas do francês endureceram, mas Camus tentou manter a face tranqüila. Não queria exatamente falar de Milo.

- Desculpa?

- Faz dois meses que vocês terminaram, né?

Camus forçou-se a responder.

- É.

- Foi o que imaginei...

O rosto da moça pareceu dissolver-se. O pequeno sorriso que se arriscava em seus lábios se desfez numa linha dura. Os olhos azuis-piscina – iguais aos do Milo – fixaram-se no gelo dentro do copo de vodka. Camus pensou ter visto uma lágrima perolar no canto dos olhos de Ariadne. Silenciou, pensando assim ser mais conveniente. A moça fungou, tampando a boca com a mão.

- O Milo... Ele tá internado faz dois meses.

Era como se temperatura baixasse cinco graus a cada segundo. A mandíbula de Camus trincou; Milo sempre fora tão saudável, e estava internado? Como não sabia de nada? Como não percebera?

- Fazia um tempo que... Que ele ia ao médico, e foi piorando... – Ariadne se interrompeu para um longo gole de vodka, na esperança de abafar a vontade de choro. Camus olhava fixo para a bancada, perdido. Devia estar num sonho, pensou, e infantilmente quis beliscar-se para acordar.

Não sabia o que dizer.

- D-desculpa eu falar disso – Ariadne soluçou, enquanto limpava as pálpebras com o dorso da mão. – Isso tá me deixando tão... cansada, e tão mal...

As palavras delas se perderam no ar. O que era aquela sensação? De vazio? Não, não era... Era diferente de vazio, diferente de tudo que já sentira. Frio? Talvez. Camus não sentia quaisquer vestígios de calor no próprio corpo, e não se devia ao clima. Doía?

Doía.

Não conseguia ver Milo deitado numa maca branca de hospital. Sempre o vira tão agitado... De repente veio à mente a imagem dele no dia em que foi embora. As olheiras, o perfil magro e cansado... Talvez estivesse mesmo doente, e Camus nem ao menos percebera.

_ Raiva._

Era típico dele. Que idiota! Nunca via nada além de seus objetivos. Sempre trabalhando, muitas horas extras. E pensar que trabalhava tanto para dar conforto ao lar, e o mais importante era completamente deixado de lado. Agora pensava: que adiantava conseguir o lucro, o conforto? Não havia atenção de sua parte. E nunca percebeu isso.

Ariadne ainda se lamentava e pedia mais doses de vodka. Ela sim tinha o direito de sentir dor, estava sempre ao lado do irmão. A dor era um tipo de consolo que não cabia a Camus. Ele não _merecia_.

Silenciaram-se. Pela primeira vez Camus desviou os olhos da bancada para o rosto de Ariadne.

- Onde ele está?

* * *

O branco onipresente no corredor de espera impregnava em todos uma sensação triste. O cheiro de analgésicos trazia outra sensação, a de angústia. Camus e Ariadne não eram os únicos ali. O tempo passava arrastado, se é que se passava. O branco das paredes e o cheiro de analgésico também não ajudavam.

Uma das portas se abriu, e de lá saiu uma enfermeira alta e com um coque na cabeça. Tinha um ar sério e duro. Ariadne se adiantou até ela, e Camus a viu levar a mão aos lábios. Aquilo o deixou mais preocupado. Levantou-se e perguntou por... por Milo.

- Não posso dizer que ele tenha melhorado. – a enfermeira deu um suspiro. – Sinto muito, mas o paciente se encontra em estado terminal.

Não podia ser.

- O horário de visitas é até as oito horas. Podem vê-lo, está acordado. – E se afastou, sumindo ao final do corredor branco. Ariadne, estremecendo, apoiou-se na parede com o ombro. Quanto a Camus... Este não sabia o que sentia. Nunca fora dado a sentimentalismos... Mas aquilo... Era inevitável. Assim como o destino de Milo.

- Vem, vamos... Vamos vê-lo, ele vai ficar... feliz – Sugeriu Ariadne, tocando Camus no pulso.

- Melhor você ir – a moça o olhou. – Depois eu... eu passo lá.

Ariadne segurou-lhe a mão.

- Obrigada.

Deu as costas e entrou no quarto. Camus procurou não olhar. Não sabia se queria mesmo vê-lo no quarto... Preferia guardar para si a antiga imagem que Milo apresentava: o Milo brincalhão e animado; o Milo festeiro e bagunceiro; o Milo ciumento e possessivo. O Milo que viveria sempre dentro de si.

Ariadne saiu do quarto, com os olhos mais vermelhos que antes. Por um instante Camus pensou ter ouvido o timbre da voz de Milo. Fazia tempos que não ouvia, mas ainda recordava-se perfeitamente. O francês pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta, e hesitou. O olhar azul de Ariadne o incentivou, e então Camus entrou no quarto.

A imagem que viu o chocou por um momento. Milo estava sentado na maca, usando aquela veste azul claro desbotada, que folgava muito no corpo magro. O branco da maca competia com a palidez da pele. O que mais impressionava era o fato de que os cabelos estavam raspados. Os olhos azuis, fundos em olheiras como os da irmã, dilataram-se ao perceber quem acabava de chegar.

- Camus? – Era a voz que o francês conhecia, embora estivesse mais rouca e fraca. O rosto lívido de Milo parecia incrédulo. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Camus quase não conseguia falar. Aquilo havia de ser pesadelo, era sim, e quando acordasse...

- Camus? – A voz de Milo chamou outra vez. Um sorrisinho atiçou seus lábios.

- Eu... Fiquei sabendo de você, hoje – O francês se enroscou nas palavras. Algo tapava-lhe a garganta.

Milo não disse nada. Deitou-se e acomodou-se no travesseiro, o que deixou Camus mais inquieto.

- Vou morrer, não vou?

E, pela primeira vez, uma vontade violenta se apossou de Camus.

- Não... diga besteiras. – Camus não conseguia desviar os olhos da imagem do homem à sua frente. Doía-lhe mais do que supunha.

Mas Milo riu.

- Há quanto tempo não ouvia isso... – cerrou os olhos por um instante. – Escuta... Camus.

O francês se sobressaltou.

- O quê?

- Desculpa por não ter te contado.

Camus ficou boquiaberto.

- Por que nunca me contou? – A pergunta que parecia óbvia finalmente saía de seus lábios.

- Achei que seria mais fácil. Mais do que eu imaginei. – Abriu novamente os olhos ao sentir um toque quente em sua mão.

- É um idiota mesmo... – Camus baixou a cabeça, fazendo com que a cascata de cabelos ruivos cobrisse-lhe o rosto. Ia deixando uma lágrima irreprimível e solitária escorrer, mas uma mão pálida e magra, e ainda quente, a conteve.

- Ei... Não quero que fique assim. – A voz ficava mais fraca, mas suas palavras ainda eram claras. – Tô feliz por você estar comigo.

A mão, fraca, segurou o queixo de Camus e a guiou até que os lábios se encostassem.

- Vou levar esse beijo comigo para sempre. – Os olhos de Milo permaneceram cerrados, assim como os de Camus, que se recusava a acreditar. Podia-se perceber na voz de Milo que este sorria.

O francês teve de levantar-se quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Já era hora de ir. Não queria soltar a mão de Milo. O rapaz tentou transmitir uma tranqüilidade que não tinha em si. Camus não queria sair, pois sabia que não o veria novamente. Espiou por cima do ombro antes de girar a maçaneta e sair.

A última imagem que teria de Milo era de um sorriso sincero. Um sorriso que parecia encorajado só pela presença do outro.

Talvez Milo estivesse mesmo à espera de Camus, pois no dia seguinte, veio a falecer. Não houve quem não se emocionasse ao ver a serenidade em seu rosto, acompanhada por um sorriso levíssimo nos lábios brancos. Sempre sorrindo, até mesmo na hora de partir.

_Finis_

* * *

N/A: Eu espero que tenham gostado... Não fiquem com raiva de mim. Sempre quis escrever um drama com esses dois, mas sempre matam o Camus! Resolvi variar um pouco. E me perdoem pela demora, fim de ano é mesmo uma maravilha... Bom, feliz Ano Novo pra vocês!

Reviews:

À Tenie:

Espero que tenha gostado do final... sempre sou muito dramática, inevitável. E você já sabia do final, boba :P Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

À AnaPanter:

Nossa! Sepá seu fôlego tenha fugido completamente agora... ou não. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

À LunaScorpio:

Desculpa pelo capítulo curto... quando escrevo no papel parece tão grande, mas aqui... fica minúsculo! Absurdo! ;-; Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

À Pandora. Lc:

Milosvaldo? Comofas? UASHUASHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHUASH Camie é um pouquinho sem noção, tadinho! Ele só não sabe ter sentimentos. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!


End file.
